ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinoa
How Shinoa joined the Tourney Shinoa Hiragi is the main heroine of the story. She is Guren's sergeant and squad leader of the Shinoa Squad of the Moon Demon Company. She was sent by Guren in the beginning of the story to watch Yuichiro when he was tasked with making friends. She is sarcastic and enjoys teasing others, especially Yuichiro. Her sister's Mahiru Hiragi developed the Cursed Gear and despite being part of the Hiragi family, Shinoa is uninterested in their power struggle, and is considered a disgrace. Additionally, she is loyal to Guren. She later develops feelings for Yuichiro. Her Demon Weapon is Shikama Doji, a manifestation-type demon weapon which takes the form of a large scythe, but can be condensed into a pen-like object. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds out what appears to be a pen-length black rod. After the announcer calls her name Forms her black massive scythe with a thick, black aura around it, Shikama Doji and spins it as the camera zooms saying "I guess it's only natural for the school hero to become popular with the girls." Special Moves Dankuzan (Neutral) Shinoa swings her scythe up, sending two balls of fire forward. Kaenjin (Side) Shinoa flies at the opponent spinning her scythe to shred him/her. Rozan Enbu (Up) Shinoa flies through the air swinging her scythe three times. Shisuikyaku (Down) Shinoa slams her scythe down, then vaults forward kicking her opponent. Shi (Hyper Smash) Shinoa calls out the demon Shi from her weapon. It then flies at the opponent. If it hits, Shi cuts at the opponent 10 times, then Shinoa finishes with a fiery slash. Tenha Goretsu Zan (Final Smash) Shinoa glows her scythe with fire, then begins to swing it in front of her wildly sending balls of fire in mutliple firections. After fourteen swings, she spins, making a fiery shockwave. Victory Animations #Shinoa releases the demon out of her scythe saying "This is the demon I formed a contract with; Shikama Doji." #Shinoa makes a fiery shockwave and says "You can't use someone else's Gear, that's why there's a contract." #Shinoa spins her scythe and does five swings saying "Not too shabby. But fighting cursed Gear with conventional weaponry won't get you far." On-Screen Appearance Shinoa jumps down and forms Shikama Doji saying "It's important that people... hook up." Trivia *Shinoa's rival is the leader of the Starjammers and the father of Cyclops, Havok and Vulcan, Corsair. *Shinoa Hiragi shares her English voice actress with Yukina Himeragi. *Shinoa Hiragi shares her Japanese voice actress with Hsien-Ko, Miyuki Shiba and Kagura Mikazuchi. *Shinoa Hiragi shares her French voice actress with Kat, Charlotte Christine de Colde, September, Jaclyn Paris Jacobs, Margoma, September, Ms. Lola, Ms. Masamune Date, Adam II, Ms. Lola, Skylar, Tsubaki Yayoi and Shirayuki Hotogi. *Shinoa Hiragi shares her Arabic voice actress with Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Rose, Luxray, Pidgeot, Heracross, Sawk, Shadow, Jeane, Iris, Anya Amasova, Narancia Ghirga, Laura Matsuda, Ramlethal Valentine, Diego Marquez, Astro Boy, Veronica Liones, Nagisa Shiota, Hisako, Gracia, Lunamaria Hawke (in all her Mobile Suits), Talonflame, Casca, Sarada Uchiha, Obito Uchiha and Meliodas. *Shinoa Hiragi shares her Mandarin Chinese with Pericci. Category:Seraph of the End characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters